


Fantasy in silk

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Percival had always been fascinated by the women’s dresses. He remembered how, as a child, he had spent hours looking at his mother and the other women weaving, sewing and mending clothes. Back then, they were simple ones but colorful nonetheless. He also remembered the May Day embroidered scarves they prepared months in advance.





	Fantasy in silk

Percival had always been fascinated by the women’s dresses. He remembered how, as a child, he had spent hours looking at his mother and the other women weaving, sewing and mending clothes. Back then, they were simple ones but colorful nonetheless. He also remembered the May Day embroidered scarves they prepared months in advance.

But he was a boy and soon, his father took him away from the women to bring him outside and teach him archery, riding and fighting with a sword.

He was good at it and became the most skilled fighter of his village.

Then, his village was attacked and, if he survived, he didn’t manage to save his family. He had felt so useless then.

***

In Camelot, his love for women’s items of clothing was soon awoken when he saw nobles in the castle halls and corridors, wearing dresses as he had never seen before. They were made of silk, finely woven cotton, velvet, lace, and furs.

He tried not to look at the ladies too insistently, not wanting them to believe he was trying to get their attention with something else in mind. After a few months in Camelot, though, he was often spending time around the laundry. He had started a friendship with one of the older woman working there and this allowed him to look at the dresses being washed and dried.

It was is secret… and it remained like that for a long time.

***  
Percival looked at the dress on his bed. It was beautiful. Made of dark blue silk with embroidered trims.

He had managed to get it from the laundry after the noble lady it belonged to didn’t want it back for an obscure reason.

So every night, Percival took it from his closet and just watched him. He let his fingers trace the detail of the rims, feeling the fabric.

He would have wanted nothing more than to feel the silk on his skin but the dress was obviously too small for him to wear.

So, often, he lay on the bed naked, the dress next to him and imagined he was wearing him. It always made him feel hot and the only way to relieve the pressure was to touch himself until he finally could fell asleep.

He was stroking himself the day Merlin entered his room without knocking - or Percival didn’t hear him.

“Percy… Do you know what Gwaine…”

And then, Merlin saw him. His hand around his shaft, the silk dress.

“Oh… I… Sorry.”

Percival wanted to disappear. He closed his eyes, hoping to hear Merlin leaving.

But nothing happened and when he opened his eyes, Merlin was still there just closer to his bed.

“I… I…” Merlin stuttered as he kept coming closer to Percival.

“Merlin… Don’t…”

Merlin was just beside the bed and he gently touched the skirt of the dress.

“It’s a beautiful dress.”

From all the things he could have said, Percival had never imagined he would choose that.

“It is.”

“You… You’d look wonderful wearing it.”

If Percival’s dick had softened after Merlin’s entry, hearing this made it hard in just a few seconds.

“It’s too small,” Percival said, not knowing what else he could say. The whole situation was feeling so unreal.

“I… I could… If I had one made for you...Would you let me see you?”

Percival just nodded. The idea of wearing a dress was so exciting but imagining Merlin watching him made it even more arousing.

“Yes… Yes…”

Merlin nodded and without any warning, he came even closer and was soon lying next to Percy and they kissed.

It was such a flurry of movements, kisses, touches. Percival divested Merlin and their bodies aligned, their dicks touching.

“Merlin…” Percival moaned.

It was the first time he lay with a man but it felt so right. It had nothing to do with a feminine body. Merlin was lithe but strong and the way his hand gripped Percival biceps had nothing to do with the gentle touches of women.

Their movement was already getting faster and messy. Too soon, they reached their climax together..

And then they lied there, breathless and dazed, the dress next to them, the silk shining with the candlelight.


End file.
